This is me leaving
by BTRlover17
Summary: A goodbye kiss turns into something more.


**This is me leaving**

**Pairing: Jarlos **

**Summary: A goodbye kiss turns into something more**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

Rain splattered hard and fast against the windows of the car but that didn't manage to dampen Carlos' mood as he watched the tiny rivulets roll down the glass, disappearing as they hit the metal of the car door. A tiny almost inaudible breath brought the tan boys' attention away from the window and back to the other inhabitant of the car.

Sliding his gaze over to the driver side, the small boy allowed his eyes roam over his date for the night. James Diamond sat straight in the drivers' seat, eyes fixed on the road as he navigated the way back to Carlos' house. This gave the Latino the chance to admire the view, eyes raking hungrily over the profile next to him.

Droplets of rain clung to the end of the short brown locks, falling to run down the nape of the tall boys' neck. James' bangs were slicked back from his forehead, the rain holding it into place. It made a change to see the pretty boys' hair like this but it wasn't a change that Carlos hated, the look made the taller boy look more mature and seductive when accompanied by a perfectly raised eyebrow.

A strong straight nose led down to a pair of perfect plump lips, set into a tight line as James made his way along the roads to Carlos' house. The Latino allowed his eyes to travel further past the pretty boys' neck, lingering on a small purplish mark marring the tan skin, a reminder to the world that James belonged to him and no one else. A navy blue shirt clung to a broad chest, the top two buttons open to reveal a patch of tanned skin, black jeans clung tightly to long muscled legs creating the perfect image that was James Diamond.

The pair had been dating for a month now, the pretty boy showering Carlos with small gifts and extravagant dates. It was too early to call it love but Carlos knew for certain that he would rather be dead then live his life without James. It still amazed him that James had picked him, the tall boy the complete opposite to Carlos. James was handsome and popular, people throwing themselves at him all the time, while Carlos was just plain and uninteresting, never having experienced his first kiss until he got together with James.

But James didn't think the small boy was plain or boring, he thought he was beyond beautiful, his childlike essence making him possibly one of the most adorable people James had ever met, something he never failed to mention whenever they were together. Spending time with Carlos was like stepping into a fantasy, the brunette unable to get enough of the tan boys' warm brown eyes and bright smile, each date a new adventure for the pair to embark on.

Tonight had been another one of those adventures, James whisking Carlos off to his favourite restaurant, unable to hide his smile when the hyper boy let out a squeal of excitement, cheeks flushing red when he realised what he had done. Being the gentleman he was James was out of his seat and opening Carlos' door before the tan boy had even undone his seatbelt. A gentle hand was placed on the small of Carlos' back as he was ushered inside before the rain could dampen their clothes.

From there, they had been seated at a secluded table, candles chasing away the shadows as James and Carlos sat, hands entwined on top of the table, talking about everything and anything as they waited for their food. It was one of the things James loved most about Carlos; the Latino could go from talking about their latest hockey practice to how many corn dogs he ate last night in the blink of an eye, scrunching his nose up in confusing whenever James chuckled at the change in conversation.

They had only let go of each other when their food arrived, eating in silence for a few moments before Carlos blushingly offered James a bite of his meal. Smiling softly at his beau, James leant forward and wrapped his lips around the utensil, never breaking eye contact with the Latino once, tongue running teasingly over the prongs as he pulled back. Carlos' blush deepened, his already pink cheeks flushing red making the brunette's heart beat faster, his attention solely on the boy in front of him instead of the food in his mouth.

Seeing as it was only fair to offer Carlos a bit of his meal, the tall boy held his fork forward, watching as Carlos leant forward, mouth quickly pulling the food off the fork, unable to meet James' eyes. The rest of dinner was filled with mindless chatter, both boys basking each other's company as they filled their stomachs. As always the pair argued over who was paying the bill when it arrived, James winning as he flashed the small boy his winning smile, knowing that Carlos found it hard to say no to him when he smiled.

Since they had arrived at the restaurant, the rain had gotten heavier making it impossible to make it to the car without getting wet. Standing under the awning outside the restaurant, the pair shared a look of mutual agreement before they ran out into the rain, moving their legs as fast as their impossibly full stomachs allowed them to.

The sound of an engine cutting out brought Carlos out of his thoughts and when he looked out of the window he recognised the front of his house. Turning his eyes to James, the tan boy felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared in to bright hazel eyes; lips brought back to reveal straight white teeth.

"Here we are," James said nodding towards Carlos' house, the Latino noticing the hint of sadness in his voice. He knew how much James hated ending their nights together and could honestly say the feeling was mutual.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening," Carlos replied, smiling his bright smile at the tall boy.

"You're more than welcome my dear," James said, chuckling lightly as Carlos' cheeks flushed red, "There's a new action film out next week, I was wondering if you wanted to go see it." It was obvious to Carlos that James was nervous; he always was when he asked the tan boy out on a date.

"I don't know," Carlos teased smiling brightly at the pretty boy, "I would love to." Relief flooded through James' features, his smile widening as he processed what Carlos had said.

Carlos chuckled as the pair leant towards each other, lips pressing together gently. It was just a simple kiss yet sparks still shot through Carlos' body, just like it did every time he kissed James. What was supposed to be a quick kiss soon turned into something more, Carlos' hands moving to tangle themselves into the pretty boys' hair. James' hand moved from the steering wheel to cup the Latino's cheek, thumb rubbing over the soft skin.

The tall boy ran his tongue along the small boys' bottom lip, pushing the appendage forward as soon as Carlos parted his lips. Pressing his tongue against the tan boys' sensitive spots, the brunette could feel his body heat up as the most sensual moans poured from the Latino's mouth. Mustering up what was left of his self restraint, James pulled away.

"I should go," Carlos said, eyes never leaving James'. He really didn't want to leave the pretty boy but knew he had to at some point.

"Yeah, yeah you should," James muttered, leaning forward to seal their lips together again.

Carlos was quick to part his lips, allowing James' tongue to swoop forward again, rolling around his own before pressing into every hot inch of the small boys' mouth. The sound of the rain was drowned out by the couple, soft whimpers and pants the only thing audible to the pair. The Latino's hands were still tangled in the pretty boys' hair, tugging on the soft strands.

"This is me leaving," Carlos groaned, placing soft kisses against the taller boys' lips.

"Mmmm," James muttered, lips pressing harder against the Latino's.

Carlos knew he really should be going but the feel of the brunette's soft lips against his own was just so addicting and the tan boy couldn't help but let himself get lost in that feeling. Pricks of pleasure shot through the small boys' body as James rolled their tongues together, hand moving from his cheek down to his shoulder.

The small boy could feel his body heating up, James' hands moving from his shoulders to his chest, pressing firmly against his shirt. It was obvious where this was going and oddly Carlos wasn't scared. Yes it would be his and James' first time but the Latino knew the taller boy wouldn't do anything to hurt him, a sense of warmth and security travelling through his small body as he felt the brunette's hands move further down his body.

The tan boy gasped into the kiss as he felt James' finger press against his nipple, the sensation travelling straight to his groin. He knew that if James kept touching him there would soon be problem in his pants and as much as he wanted to warn the tall boy about this, the way James' fingers felt against his stomach, slowly moving lower made him forget all about it.

The Latino's body stopped fighting the inevitable, losing himself wholly in the feeling of James' hands moving under his black button up to tease the skin beneath it. The hand the pretty boy had been leaning on had moved to rest lightly on Carlos' leg, fingers stroking the seam of the tan boys' jeans. Having the tall boys' hand so close to a certain part of his anatomy wasn't good for the small boys' body.

He could feel his length hardening beneath the material of his jeans, the feel of James' thumb tracing his navel sending shocks of pleasure running through his body. The Latino gasped as he felt the pretty boys' hand move up his leg, fingers brushing the growing bulge in his jeans.

"James," Carlos voice came out shakily, hips bucking up as the pretty boy pressed the palm of his hand forcefully against the Latino's erection.

The brunette felt his own length harden when he felt Carlos' erection beneath the palm of his hand, pressing fervently against its material confines. Pressing a final kiss to Carlos' lips, the taller boy jerked his head in the direction of the backseat hoping that the Latino understood what he meant. Luckily Carlos did but instead of climbing into the backseat, he motioned for James to go first.

When James gave him a questioning look, Carlos smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to James.

"I wanna ride you," Carlos purred, his voice broken and husky, Spanish origins shining through.

James groaned, pressing the heel of his hand to the bulge in his pants in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building there. Waiting until Carlos had moved back a bit, the pretty boy climbed between the small gap and situated himself on the back seats, legs spread in invitation to the Latino.

The small boy smiled in what he hoped was seductive manner as he squeezed his body between the seats, knees bracketing the taller boys' hips. As he wiggled around trying to find a comfortable position, the tan boy brushed his crotch against the brunette's, twin moans filling the car. Grabbing onto James' shoulders, Carlos bunched the material in his hand as he rocked, jutting his cloth covered cock against James'.

The pretty boy could feel himself nearing the edge, wanting nothing more than to save it for when he was buried deep inside his Latino lover so he placed his hands on the small boys' hips holding him in place. Running his hands up to the bottom of Carlos' shirt, the tall boy began to slowly undo the button, heart beating faster as more and more of the smaller boy's caramel skin came into view.

Once all the buttons were open and the material flung apart to reveal, James couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath. Carlos chest was practically perfect, yes it wasn't as defined his own but the way the caramel skin rose and fell with every breath the tan boy took was breathtaking. Running his hand down the small boys' chest, the brunette leant forward and engulfed one of the small boys' nipples, his spare hand coming to tweak and tug and the neglected nub.

Carlos couldn't but arch into James' touch as he felt a wet heat engulf his nipple. They had always been a sensitive part of his body and with the brunette's mouth and teeth grazing the bud made the Latino's cock pressing persistently against the material of his thin boxers. James' mouth quickly changed sides, Carlos' hips jutting forward to relieve the pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

"James, more please," Carlos begged his head falling forward to rest against the tall boys' shoulder when he pulled away.

Gaining some composure, the Latino pulled himself back; hands moving quickly strip James of his shirt. As soon as that tanned skin came into view, Carlos felt himself throb in his pants. If James didn't fuck him soon, he was gonna cum in his pants. Dropping his head down to James' neck, the small boy ran his tongue slowly over the purple mark already residing on the tall boys' neck before moving over to the other side before biting down; the pretty boy crying out as the sudden pain ebbed away to pleasure, the feel of Carlos' tongue against his neck, making his cock throb incessantly.

"Mmmm, Carlos," James' moans were quickly silenced by the tan boys' mouth, hands moving to slip the brunette's shirt off.

James sat forward slightly allowing Carlos to pull his shirt off, repeating the action on the Latino. When both boys' were topless, they spent a moment running their eyes down the other's body, revelling in the muscles that rippled under caramel and tan skin, tensing with every harsh breath taken.

"Jamie," Carlos whined, body bucking forward finding that pleasurable friction it so longed for.

"I got you babe," James voice was low, hands wandering round to the button of the small boys' jeans. Looking up into the caramel coloured boys' eyes, James nodded when he saw Carlos smile, giving him the go ahead to carry on.

Popping the button of the Latino's jeans, the pretty made quick work of the zipper, removing his hands from the equation when Carlos stood on his knees to tug the material away from his body. Helping pull the jeans away from Carlos' feet, James wasted no time in moving his hands to his own button, groaning when he felt a pair of hands slap his fingers away.

Looking up, the brunette was greeted by Carlos' bright smile, a myriad of unspoken words flitting through his now lust darkened eyes. Giving the small boy control, James sighed when he felt the zipper of his jeans being pulled down, easing some of the pressure on his dick. He daren't look up, knowing the small part of his resolve that was in tack would crumble, the urge to throw Carlos down on the seat and fuck him senseless becoming unbearable.

After what seemed like an eternity, the small boy moved back allowing the tall boy to shimmy out of his jeans, leaving both of them in their boxers, impressive tents pushing the material sky high. It was obvious with one look at Carlos that he was nervous but then again so was James, this being the first time for both of them.

"Carlos, we don't have to if you don't want to," James said, hands kneading soft circles in the tan boys' thighs.

"I want to, I trust you," Carlos replied, cupping the tall boys' cheek. Knowing that the small boy trusted him enough to do this made James' heart faster.

Carlos seemed to know what to do next, placing his hands on the seat next to the brunette's head, hips moving in small circles.

"Take them off for me baby," He purred into James' ear, a shiver running down the pretty boys' spine.

Curling his fingers around the waistband of Carlos' black boxers, the tall boy tugged them down to his knees, smiling as the Latino moved back to finish removing the clothing; flailing slightly in the small space.

Once the material was removed, James couldn't help but gape as he took in the sight of the Latino's manhood. Carlos may have been small but that certainly didn't mean in all areas. The pretty boy couldn't stop staring at the tan boys' dick, judging him to be about six inches long, arching out from his caramel coloured body.

"Your turn," Carlos spoke, hand wrapped loosely around his dick, pumping slowly.

James groaned as he curled his fingers around the waistband of his tight blue boxers, arching his hips off the seat as he towed them down his long legs. The Latino couldn't help but moan as he took in James' cock. It looked to be a bit thicker than his own but the same size at six inches, the bulbous head glistening with pre cum.

Settling himself back in James' lap, Carlos eagerly sucked on the two fingers the pretty boy pressed against his bottom lip. He ran his tongue teasingly over the tips, covering them in as much saliva as possible, cock pulsing at the thought of them soon filling and stretching him. When he thought they were thoroughly covered, he released them; body shivering as James lightly traced them down his spine and between his cheeks to rest lightly against his hole.

Looking up into Carlos' eyes, James placed a quick peck to his lips before he pushed his first finger in. He felt Carlos' tense above him, inner walls tightening around his finger. Bringing his spare hand to rub small yet soft circles into the Latino's thigh, the pretty boy continued, pausing whenever he thought it was too much for the tan boy.

Pausing for a moment when the digit was fully buried in the small boy, James began moving it in concentric circles before thrusting it in and out, relief spreading through his body as he felt Carlos relax around his finger. Deeming him ready for another finger, James slid a second digit in, using an effective scissoring motion to open the tan boy up further. A cry tore itself from Carlos' throat and he pushed back against the brunette's fingers when that certain bundle of nerves was struck.

"Did I hurt you?" James asked a slight hint of hysteria evident in his voice. The tall boy wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt the small boy in anyway.

"No it felt good, like really good," Carlos babbled, hips pressing back against James' fingers, low moans spilling from his swollen lips as his sweet spot was repeatedly pressed against.

It was obvious to the pretty boy that the Latino was ready for him so he removed his fingers from him, kissing away the whine of disappointment, Carlos emitted. Spitting into his hand, James covered his length, hips bucking up into his fist. Carlos knew what was coming and would be lying if he didn't say he was scared but he knew James would go as slow or fast as he wanted him to.

Gripping the seat on either side of James' head, Carlos shifted forward until he was hovering over the pretty boys' cock, the bulbous head brushing against his opening.

Looking down at James, Carlos nodded swallowing hard as he felt the head of the brunette's cock press against the ring of muscle. Pain shot through the small boys' body as the tall boy continued to push past the protesting muscles, pressing a series of kisses along Carlos' shoulder. The tenderness of the gesture made it easier for Carlos to relax, his body engulfing James' cock easier. Once he was fully seated in the brunette's lap, Carlos dropped his head forward to rest in the crook of James' neck, breathing heavily against the tan skin.

"You okay?" James asked, hands running up and down the tan boys' smooth back. He only received a nod and a wiggle of the Latino's hips as a reply.

Carlos pulled back, a soft smile splayed across his features as he wiggled his hips once again. His heart was racing as James smiled back affection, lust and something else the Latino couldn't quite place, dancing through the darkened hazel orbs.

Raising himself up, the tan boy slowly dropped back down, eyes fluttering closed as he felt James stretch and fill him beyond anything he had ever felt before. There were still small trills of pain but they were soon replaced with pleasure as the small boy felt James' length pulsing inside him.

Carlos began to bounce faster having become fully accustomed to having James buried deep within him. His hands moved from the seat to James' shoulder, resting their foreheads together as he bounced faster, impaling himself on the tall boys' cock. James hated the fact that he wasn't in control, unable to pound into the boy the way he wanted to but he decided that would soon change

James' hands gripped Carlos' hips tightly, thrusting up into the tight heat of the boy above him, hitting his prostate dead on. The Latino's body flung backwards, back arching as his hands scrabbled to grip the head rests. A low moan tore from his throat as his prostate continued to be assaulted, wave after wave of pleasure racking his small body.

The Latino knew he wasn't going to last much longer, moving a hand down to grasp his leaking cock only to have it smacked away; a whine tearing itself from the back of his throat. That soon changed into a moan though as James wrapped his fingers around the small boys' aching shaft, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"J...J...Jamie, I'm close," Carlos panted, bouncing harder on James' cock.

"Ngh, me too," James moaned, hips thrusting off the seat as he buried himself deep inside his boyfriend.

James squeezing his shaft and a final hit to his prostate proved too much for Carlos and he came with a cry, covering the taller boys' stomach and hand with his release, back arching as the brunette continued to pound against his prostate intensifying his orgasm.

Carlos inner walls squeezing his cock proved to be too much for the pretty boy and with final thrust he coated the small boys' insides with his seed, Carlos' name spilling from his lips in a broken moan.

The pair's harsh pants were drowned out by the rain still pounding relentlessly against the roof of the car. It was then the boys' realised where they were. Carlos was the first to move, lifting himself off of the brunette's softening cock but too tired to do nothing more than slump boneless against James' chest.

James chuckled, carding a hand through the small boy's raven locks, heart swelling when the Latino looked up at him with a soft sated smile.

"I love you," The words slipped past James' lips before he even thought it through.

Carlos couldn't help but raise his head from the brunette's chest. Had he heard the pretty boy right?

"You love me?" The Latino couldn't help the questioning tone in his voice. It was hard to believe that anyone loved him, let alone someone like James.

"Yeah I love you, I mean who wouldn't. You so cute and adorable," James babbled allowing his nerves to get the better of him, "Plus I don't do this with just anyone," He pointed between their naked bodies.

Carlos couldn't stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks. This seemed like a dream, the Latino expecting to wake up at any moment.

"I love you too," Carlos stammered, hands rising to wipe away his tears away.

James noticed, panic coursing through his body. It must have been evident on his face because Carlos chuckled, hands moving to rest on the pretty boys' cheeks.

"Happy tears," James relaxed at the words, pulling the small boy into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Carlos rested their foreheads together before burying his face into the crook of the brunette's neck. He knew at some point he would have to get dressed and go inside but now he was content to bask in the warmth of his love's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. **


End file.
